Gumball into Dreams
by johntohigh
Summary: The Watterson kids go to meet NiGHTS and save Nightopia!
1. The Nightmares attack

"Well, students, time for another " Examen Supresa" which is Spanish for "POP QUIZ"!", Ms. Simian said. Gumball Watterson wasn't happy to hear that. " Ugh, Darwin, this is the 7th time this week." Darwin, the goldfish who was his brother, just stood there in fear. "Uh, Gumball?" "Yes, Darwin?" Gumball asked. In fear, Darwin pointed to Ms. Simian, who was laughing at the two with red eyes... and the entire class did the same. Suddenly, they all transformed into shadowy monster-like beings and targeted the two.

They both screamed in immense fear. "RUN, DARWIN!" Gumball screamed. As they exited the room and ran down the hallway, they heard a scream. It was their smart little sister, Anais. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "ANAIS!" Darwin called out. Anais ran for her life through the hallway. Screaming, the three ran as fast as they could through the destroying school. Just when the monsters were about to catch them, a bright light appeared. "Guys, the way out!"

As they reached for the light, they were sucked in the light and into a vortex.


	2. Gumball and The Clown

Gumball then landed in a strange world which had a fountain. Then he called for his siblings. "Where am I? Darwin? Anais? They aren't here." he said.

"Greetings, visitor. I take it that this is your first time here," a strange voice said. "Who said that?" Gumball asked. Gumball took notice of an owl standing right in front of him! "AAAAAHHH! Don't scare me like that!" Gumball said. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Owl. I have lived here since, well, since long before you were born," Owl said. "So you're... old?" Gumball asked. "Ugh. I know how this goes. You don't know how to respect your elders, so you disrespect me even when I try to help you," Owl said in annoyance. "No, it's not like that at all, we have a granny we all respect," Gumball said. "Your grandmother wouldn't be Josephine Watterson, now, would it?" "Yes, but we call her Granny Jojo." "So you're her grandson!" Owl said. "Well, one of her grandsons." "Back to the main topic at hand! Well, I bet wondering where "here" is, aren't you?" "Yeah. I think I haven't been here before," Gumball said. "Well, have your dreams felt real to you?" "Yes." "Well, that's because what you think of as dreams is really this world. This is the Night Dimension, where visitors go when they sleep," Owl said. "So I'm asleep?" "Of course you are."

Gumball then heard a flute playing around the fountain. "Those are some nice pipes you're playing, Owl," Gumball said. "I'm not playing a flute, but he is!" Owl said, pointing to a clown in the sky. "A flying clown?" The clown then saw Gumball next to Owl, and flew down to check it out. "Oh, if it isn't that carefree little rascal again," Owl said. The clown got irritated seeing Gumball.

"Oh, my gosh, Owl. You're passing a Nightopian off as a visitor again," the clown said. "Um, I'm pretty sure I just got here, dude," Gumball said. "Anyway, let's just get this over with. My name is NiGHTS. And yours would be?" "I'm Gumball Tristopher Watterson." "Your name is the name of a candy?" "Oh, like I haven't heard that before." "Anyway, you ever think about flying?" NiGHTS asked. "Well, I did fly one time, but on a broomstick." "Well, if you have flight experience, then if you dualize with me, then you can fly on your own. Want to give it a shot?" "Dualize? Never heard that word before." "Dualizing enables your bodies to assimilate with one another." "So we become the same person?" "Yes, you're getting it. Go on and high-five NiGHTS, you'll see what I mean."


	3. Gumball's Flight Lesson

Gumball did as Owl said. The high five fused Gumball and NiGHTS together and NiGHTS became himself with Gumball powering his thoughts. "Whoa. This is awesome!" "Ready, Gumball?" "Ready, NiGHTS!" "OK, you two, fly to the right." Gumball fused with NiGHTS did just that and flew to the left. "Now the right." Gumball did just that.

Gumball flew far away from the Gate area but NiGHTS stopped him near the black ground. "Hey, Gumball, hold it!" "Hey, what's wrong?" NiGHTS pointed at the black Sea. "THAT'S what wrong! You see that black sea down there?" "Yeah? What of it?" "Make sure you stay away from it! It's called the Dark Ocean! If you slip in, it can destroy your soul and you never wake up. EVER!" "So in other words, if you fall in the Dark Ocean, you die." "That's right."

NiGHTS returned to the Dream Gate taking Gumball with him. Suddenly, NiGHTS was pinned against the wall by a monster who looked eerily like him. "Ah, NiGHTS." "WHO IS THAT!" "Gumball, meet Reala." NiGHTS kicked Reala off him and Gumball picked up a pole and hit Reala with it. "Reala, did you come all this way just to nag me?" "Really? NiGHTS, you WILL go back to Master Wizeman!" Reala flew off.

"That wasn't bad for your first time, Gumball." But a question was in Gumball's head: Who is Wizeman?


End file.
